


Shadamyonic future

by Nurseoflove



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurseoflove/pseuds/Nurseoflove
Summary: This is pure indulgence for Shadamyonic and how they would be as parents. And I fell in love with the idea of the one looking the most like sonic being the most troubled.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They have 4 kids and they don’t know/care who’s the father of which.

Sonia -POV-

Swinging my legs I saw my dad leave the principal’s office, he looked at me angrily. Making a gesture towards me, I got out of my chair and followed him out of the school.

“Sonia..you can’t keep doing this.”

“What? It’s just a broken nose, he’ll get over it dad.”

My smirk grew as dad’s quills bristled, his face was turning as red as his eyes. Twirling my blue quills, my emerald eyes caught the movement of an annoyingly pink and red hedgehog in the window, Maria. She was worriedly staring down at us, swiftly I flipped her off. She looked offended before sticking her tongue out and shifted out of sight, dad was too busy doing his breathing exercises to notice.

“You know dad you should really be careful with that temper of yours, don’t want you to have a stroke.”

Before he could retort I started walking in the direction of home, I could practically feel the anger radiating off of dad as he watched me get farther away. I started a light jog when he started yelling my name. Eventually I jogged all the way back home, looking around, dad’s angry silhouette was no where in sight. Pressing my ear against the front door, I could hear nothing inside, Perfect! I still have time to avoid the real problematic dad. 

Unlocking the door, I ran upstairs to my room and started adding the finishing touches to my shoes. Putting on the light weight shoes, I posed in the mirror. Just like dad’s rocket shoes, just 150% better, and made completely by myself. Flopping onto my bed, I opened up my newest book, patiently waiting for the perfect opportunity to test their new limit. 

A few hours later, I could hear everyone returning home. Based on the shouting, Mama Rose, Papa Sonic, Daddy Shadow, were all home....Oh and there’s Blake’s adorable cries mixed in with the yelling. Hearing someone bust into my room, I lifted my eyes from my book. Maria was panting, and quickly locked the door behind her.

“You are in so much trouble!”

“You know I have ears right?”

“Shut up! Why have you been acting out more then usual??”

“Maria I’m gonna say this once and only once, get out of my room and mind your own damn business.”

“...how can you look so much like Papa Sonic but be such a bitch.”

“Oh that’s easy I’m his failure, remember? Now, get out before I kick your pink ass out.”

Maria shook her head and left leaving my door unlocked, when stomping could be heard, I started crawling out of my window. Landing gracefully on the ground, I admired the beautiful night sky. 

“Sonia!...Sonia?? Sonia this isn’t funny where are you...Sonia!! why are you outside?!”

Turning my shoes on, I smirked at Papa’s angry face. 

“Bye papa!~”

Running off at high speeds, his words never reached my ears. The feeling of wind through my blue quills felt amazing, I can definitely see papa’s obsession with running. Speaking of papa, he finally caught up. 

“Young lady you are out of control! Shadow told me what happened at school today!”

“Oh you too papa? It’s just a broken nose the guy will get over it.”

“He’s your teacher?!?!”

“Tomato,tamato Papa.”

“Sonia this isn’t a game! Now run back home!”

Jumping and tapping my shoes, they went up another gear. Papa looked surprised, but he was still easily keeping up.

“You’re not going to out run me with you’re fancy shoes Sonia!”

Jumping and tapping harder they went up two more gears, everything looked blurrier then before. Now papa was a few steps behind me, smirking at him, he stared at me. He shook his head smirking when he was right next to me again, looking at my watch I went up to gear 4. Papa’s eyes betrayed his confident smirk, cupping my mouth I yelled.

“Maybe you should sit down papa! You’re looking a little tired there!”

“In your dreams Sonia I can do this all day!”

With that in mind I went to gear 5, now papa was at his speed limit. Last time I was foolish enough to think 5 gears would be enough, but I couldn’t out run papa no matter how hard I tried. Grinning at papa’s worried expression I went to the final gear, lucky number seven. Looking back papa was now two feet behind me, his shocked expression made me laugh. At the speed I was traveling I couldn’t hear anything, but I could clearly see his mouth moving. Suddenly I saw Papa trip, and slid to a stop on his face. 

My quills shuddered from how aggressive his stop had been, skidding gracefully I stopped, and started walking over to the panting hedgehog. Papa groaned while he tried to sit up, I pulled out my extra watch and threw it next to him. 

“Wow, you’re little disappointment is faster then you now.”

“You-you’re not a disappointment Sonia.”

“Whatever, just call dad I’m sure he’ll take you back home or stay here. Doesn’t really matter to me.”

“Sonia please wait!”

Turning my shoes back on I ran off, hearing as papa’s panicked voice faded. After running for an hour or two, I finally made it back to familiar territory. Club Rouge was in my sights for tonight’s hiding spot. After easily disarming Auntie Rouge’s flimsy security, I made myself at home on the second floor. My watch was exploding with calls and texts, I held onto the power button till it turned off. 

Turning my attention to Auntie Rouge’s personal calendar, it showed she wouldn’t be back here for five more days. That’s the perfect number of days to go missing, I briefly wondered what my punishment was gonna be when I’m finally caught.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria- 16 pink fur with red stripes, Red eyes, female hedgehog. Likes: flowers, psychology, and cooking. Average intelligence.
> 
> Sonia- 15 blue fur, emerald eyes, female hedgehog. Likes: heavy metal, documentaries, inventing new things. Prodigy.
> 
> Shade- 13 black fur with pink stripes, emerald eyes, male hedgehog. Likes: helping others, heroes, medical studies. Average intelligence.
> 
> Blake- 5 light sky blue fur, emerald eyes, male hedgehog. Likes: naps, coloring books, hammers. Average intelligence.

Maria -POV-

I held mama’s hand, while we watched daddy Shadow help papa Sonic sit down. My ears flattened at seeing poor papa, he looks so exhausted and defeated, he’s getting much too old for this. Mama’s tears were falling full force now, while daddy growled, as he repeatedly called Sonia’s number. Sighing, I kissed mama’s cheek.

“Please don’t cry mama, we’ll find Sonia soon.”

“Oh Maria I hope you’re right.”

Jealousy bubbled in my chest at seeing my adorable brother, Blake, blissfully asleep, completely unaware of the situation. Chaos, I wish I was 5 again, hell at this point I wish I was an only child. My ears flattened when dad angrily crushed his watch, his face was unbelievably red.

“I can’t believe that girl! First School suspension, now she has run off, and she’s completely ignoring my calls?!”

Mama shook her head and went to sit down next to papa, I carefully patted dad’s back. His furious eyes landed on me, my ears flattened. Sighing, he closed his eyes and breathed.

“...Maria, do you have any idea where your sister is?”

I almost laughed at the question, as if Sonia would ever trust me with that kind of information. Shaking my head to the sides, dad started raking his fingers through his quills, a few hidden white quills poked out. At this rate, Sonia really is going to be the death of him.

“Dad honestly, I think we should just leave her alone. She’ll come back....when she feels like it. Besides she’s an expert at hiding, if she doesn’t wanna be found, she’s not gonna be found.”

“No Maria! This is completely unacceptable behavior! Your sister needs to learn she can’t just do whatever she pleases!”

Shrugging my shoulders, I turned to sit next to mom. Putting my head on her lap, she started playing with my quills. I watched as Shade tried to help dad calm down, it’s always so surreal seeing them together.... Shade almost looks exactly like dad, except he has bright emerald eyes and pink stripes. My eyes started closing from Mom’s gentle pets, before I let myself drift to sleep, I wonder where Sonia is....hopefully she won’t be gone for too long....like last time....

-Five days later-

Sonia -POV-

I whistled seeing papa zoom past with dad following closely behind him, they’ve been zooming all over the place trying to find me. The first day it actually gave me chills seeing them so close to Auntie Rouge’s club, I thought I was good as caught! But they didn’t even stay long enough to find out. Either way they have been continuing their search, I’m surprised papa Sonic hasn’t overwhelmed himself yet. Brushing my quills, I watched as the news cat gave her ‘breaking story’. Which was just speculation on why my world famous dads were running around the city so viciously.

My ears twitched when I heard the door open down stairs, I kept brushing my quills as rustling could be heard. Eventually the clacking of heels made their way up stairs, watching the door open. A loud scream rang out, the surprised face of my auntie Rouge made me chuckle. 

“Hey Auntie Rouge.”

“Sonia?! What are you doing here?! Actually how did you get in here?! How long have you been here?!”

“Well I’m hiding first of all, and by the way it’s definitely time for you’re security to get an update.”

“Hey! My security is fine! Tails made it for me and- wait...did you say hiding?”

Nodding, I watched as Auntie Rouge leaned against the door frame.

“What happened.”

After telling her my story her face twisted in concern, she quickly came over and pulled me into a tight hug.

“I’m guessing you haven’t told your dads?”

“What’s the point? It’s not like they’re going to believe me.”

“Honey, you have to go home. Just tell them what happened I’m sure they’ll understand.”

Shaking my head, Auntie Rouge leaned her head against my own.

“How about I go with you? I’m sure they’ll listen to you if I’m there.”

Shrugging, Auntie Rouge grabbed my brush, and finished brushing my quills. 

“....Actually can you go there later? I wanna visit uncle Eclipse before facing my punishment.”

“Oh! That’s a name I haven’t heard in a while....hmmm fine, since I know he’ll enjoy your company I’ll go to your house later.”

“Thanks! Auntie Rouge you’re the best!”

Smiling, I hug her tight.

“C-careful love R-remember you’ve got your mom’s strength.”

“Sorry!”

Quickly letting her go, I started packing my bag. 

“Do you even know where he’s at? You know he doesn’t stay in the same place for very long.”

“Well, he recently sent me a post card from Pumpkin Hill. So he’s either still there or close enough.”

Rouge shrugged, and patted my head.

“Just be safe Sonia. And remember to go home right after.”

Nodding, I slip my backpack on. Giving Auntie Rouge a good bye hug, I turned on my shoes and sped off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonia -POV-

-3 hours later-

My quills were stiff thanks to all the creepy mountains above me, looking around there’s still no sign of uncle Eclipse. Sighing, I kicked a rock onto a railroad, watching as a ghost train appeared and disappeared on the same track. My ears went up when I saw one of the rockets that take you up a level, quickly grabbing it, it shot me up to the next level. Slowly parachuting down, my eyes looked around till something caught my eye. Narrowing my eyes I saw a glob, it noticed me too and started to bounce excitedly.

“Hey Rhygenta! Come here cutie!”

Letting go of the parachute, I landed right next to Rhygenta. The adorable alien bounced into my arms and started licking my face. Giggling, I patted it’s head till it calmed down.

“Rhygenta where’s you’re papa??”

The tentical on its head shot up and it scrambled out of my arms, running towards the center of pumpkin hill. Quickly following behind Rhygenta, I saw him! My uncle was looking around confused, suddenly his narrowed eyes widen, when he saw me. We both started waving at each other, leaping into his arms, I giggled.

“Hey uncle! It’s been way too long!”

“Oh my chaos what a lovely surprise! What are you doing here??”

“Oh! I just really missed you and wanted to see you.”

He hugged me tight, while Rhygenta happily bounced around us.

“Ah starlight, you’ve grown up so much since the last time I saw you!”

I giggled as uncle Eclipse rubbed his cheek against the top of my head.

“Oh! Where are your siblings?”

My ears immediately flattened as I nervously smiled.

“O-oh Humm they’re at home you knowww busy with school and all.”

Uncle Eclipse’s brow raised suspiciously at my tone.

“Actually that reminds me, today’s a school day so why are you all the way over here?”

He smirked as I played with my quills.

“Starlight....are you in trouble?”

“....yeah.”

Uncle Eclipse sighed loudly and started calling out names. Soon the rest of his adorable aliens started running over, my eyes widen at how big some of them have gotten.

“Alright I’m taking you home.”

“Uncle you really don’t have to.”

“No buts, besides it’s been far too long since I’ve seen the rest of the family.”

Sighing defeatedly, uncle Eclipse and I started our walk home, on the way there I filled him in on family drama and about Maria and Shade’s school lives.

-2 hours later-

My eyes narrowed at the dark house ahead, Auntie Rouge’s car was no where in sight. Uncle Eclipse’s eyes narrowed in confusion, while Rhygenta purred in his arms.

“No one’s home? That’s not a good sign.”

“Nope! But that means I have enough time to put my soon to be confiscated belongings in their room.”

I unlocked the front door and stepped aside to let uncle in. Sighing, we both went into the living room.

“They are going to be really mad at me uncle, are you sure you wanna be here? They are definitely going to be yelling.”

“Well starlight, I would prefer to not experience the yelling but I am curious to hear what exactly you did.”

Sighing, I headed towards my parents room, I put my watch and phone on their bed and put my shoes next to their bed. Walking to my room I put on my favorite slippers and patiently waited with uncle on the couch. We started watching a movie to pass the time, ~~who knows when’s the next time I’ll be able to watch a movie again.~~

\- A few hours later -

“Wow, I’ve always heard my brother was in movies but I never watched them till now. I must say I’m impressed with his acting skills.”

“Right?! My dad is the best! Chao in space three is soooo much better then chao in space one.”

My ear twitched when I heard the door unlocking, two extremely tired dads stumbled through the door while mama was walking next to them, nervously holding an asleep Blake. All sets of ears stood up, when they saw uncle Eclipse and I sitting on the couch. Immediately black quills started stiffening, and a low growl could be heard. Tiredly, papa put his hand on dad’s shoulder, furious red eyes snapped towards him.

“Calm down Shadow, at least she’s home now and look she even brought her uncle, hey Eclipse.”

Poor uncle nervously waved, while dad’s quills stopped stiffening. Mama immediately handed Blake to dad and ran over to give me a crushing hug.

“My baby! Oh my chaos where have you been?! You had us scared to death!”

“Mom! You’re crushing meeee stoooop!”

Mom nuzzled our cheeks together as I narrowed my eyes.

“There’s two annoying faces missing, where’s Maria and Shade?”

“Well we couldn’t run around the whole city with your siblings on our backs, so they are staying at your uncle tail’s house.”

“Awww...they must be bored out of their minds by now.”

“Sonia....you’re still in big trouble young lady don’t think for a second having Eclipse here is going to save you.”

“Dad I know you’re completely heartless you don’t have to remind me every day.”

Red eyes narrowed while he gently rocked a sleeping Blake. Papa sighed loudly, as he crashed onto the adjacent couch.

“I’m getting too old for this....”

“Oh Eclipse you haven’t aged a day! Do you want anything to eat? Drink?”

“Oh no but thank you, Amy.”

Uncle Eclipse narrowed his eyes before he excitedly made a grabbing motion. Dad shook his head, while giving uncle a half asleep Blake.

“Oooh look at this little star! He looks like a lighter version of sonic, brother.”

“Oh absolutely but he definitely has his mother’s ability of summoning hammers. Unfortunately, it’s pretty random especially when it’s one of his dads holding him.”

Dad shook his head, while uncle hugged Blake.

“Oh that’s ridiculous brother, this little star doesn’t look like it can harm a fly.”

Dad smirked before sitting down next to papa.

“Young lady you better go to your room your suspension is up today. You’re going to school tomorrow and we want you on your best behavior.”

“Aw dad how considerate, but you didn’t even hear my reasoning.”

“Well when you run away, you’re reasoning gets thrown out the window doesn’t it?!”

Huffing, I made my way to my room, laying on my bed I let the mumbling of my parent’s conversation lull me to sleep.


End file.
